Love Can Get Us Through This
by 1char101
Summary: Nick and Miley hate each other. Lilly and Joe know they're perfect for each other. Will they're plan to get them together works? Surprising twist at the end! Total NILEY! The Story is better than it seems! Chapter 7 up! COMPLETE
1. The Setup

**Miley and the gang are 20 and Joe is 23 here. I just wanted to point that out.**

**Chapter 1: The Setup**

Miley's POV

So I'm at Lilly's house when the doorbell rings.

"Hey Joe, hey Nick" Lilly said.

"Well, I got to go." I said when I saw Nick. I hated him. He was my worst nightmare. I don't know why, but I think it's because there was a little incident that happened between us that caused us to hate each other.

"Oh no you're not Miley," Lilly said "You're staying here because Joe and I have to talk to you privately. Nick, you can watch TV or something, but you have to stay here because after we're talking to Miley, we're talking to you.

Lilly's POV

Joe and I dragged Miley to my room. We had to stop the tension between her and Nick. They had to realize they were perfect for each other.

"Miley, why do you hate Nick so much?" I asked.

"Because her destroyed my Beary Bear to bits fighting the fly that looked like a wasp."

"Miley, he got it fixed the next day." Joe said.

"He did get it fixed, but he used so much thread that it looks like he's a mummy."

"Miley, it happened 2 years ago!" I yelled.

"WHO CARES!" she screamed. I know she didn't like this conversation because her face was red and there was tear pouring down her face.

"Miley, just give my brother a chance to go out with you. You never know if you'll like him."

"Fine, but if he breaks anything else of mine, can I punch him in the nose?"

"Fair enough." I said.

Nick's POV

This sucks. I'm trying to watch American Idol, but I can't because they're making so much noise in there that I can't hear the TV.

"Nick, your turn." Lilly said as she came out of the room. I past Miley and noticed that she didn't glare at me like she usually did. Weird. We went in Lilly's room and sat down.

"Lil' bro, why do you hate Miley?" my big brother asked.

"'Cause she hates me" I simply said.

"That's it?" Lilly asked. I just nodded.

"Would you like to hangout with Miley?" my brother asked.

"That'd be okay." I said.

"This was easier than I thought." Lilly said. I just got up and went to the living room. I sat down next to Miley so that I could talk to her.

"Hey Miley," I said "do you wanna go to the beach tomorrow?" I asked.

"Okay." she said.

"So I'll pick you up at 7-ish?" I asked. She just nodded.

"Great, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Okay." she answered. Joe and I left Lilly's house to go to ours. I had a huge grin on my face because I had a crush on Miley, but I never admitted it because she hated me. All I wish is that everything will go smoothly.

**Good? Bad? Please review ( if you're looking for the tragedy part, I comes later in the story).**


	2. The Date

**Chapter 2: The Date**

Nick's POV

So I'm going to Miley's house to pick her up 'cause I just finished getting everything right for the date. I've been at the beach for two hours because I wanted the stuff to look absolutely perfect.

I'm shaking. I'm scared. What if Miley doesn't like what I planed for the date? I wish she would.

Whe I got to her house, I rung the doorbell. She opened the door and when I saw her, my heart stopped. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a red dress (**a/n **it's the one that she wore to impress Jake in the episode You're More Than a Zombie to Me) and matching high heels.

"Is it too formal?" she asked.

"No it's... wow. And you're hair is so... wow." I said. Why did I say that? Now she probably thinks I'm stupid.

No wait. She's laughing. She doesn't think I'm stupid, she thinks I'm funny?! Unless she's laughing at me, than that changes everything.

"Let's go to the beach now. I have a surprise for you." I said while covering my hands over her eyes and leading her away.

"Okay, are you ready?" I asked. She nodded.

"One...two...three." On three, I took my hands off her eyes and watched her facial expression. She looked like she was gonna cry.

Miley's POV

When Nick was leading me to our date, he covered my eyes. When he uncovered them, I saw a picnic blanket, lighted candles in the middle, and a picnic basket. The most beautiful thing there though was the sunset. That was my favorite part. I started crying because no one has ever done this to me. It was the sweetest thing that someone did for me.

"Nick, this is beautiful. I can't believe I put all this off because we had a little fight. Now I know what I've been missing. A sweet, fun, and funny guy who can put a smile on your face no matter how sad you are." I said.

"Thank you. Now, let's eat." he said while unpacking the picnic basket.

The date was beautiful. The sunset made it more romantic.

I never noticed that Nick is really cute until now. He looked even cuter when he took of his shirt because he was hot. I didn't see his bare chert, but I did see he muscles. Even though they're small, they still make him look hot.

At the end of the date, Nick walked me back home.

I did something that was really risky. I leaned in and kissed him. The thing that really surprised me was that he kissed back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. The kiss was sweet and passionate at the same time. We only pulled back because we needed air.

"Wow." we said in unison.

"So does that mean we're together?" I asked.

"Yeah. I think it does." he answered.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure." he said.

I turned around to go to my room. I had a huge smile on. I found my cellphone and called Lilly.

"Hello?" Lilly said.

"OMG! Lilly thank you soooooo much for hooking me up with Nick. I owe you."

"So, dish the dirt. Tell me what happened."

"Nick brought me to the beach and it was so romantic. At the end he kissed me and now we're together!" I yelled in one breath.

"OMG! I feel so happy for you! I told you that you were perfect for each other! Do I hear wedding bells in the air?"

"Lilly, it's only 1 date, but I wish that would happen."

"I have to go. I'm going to the mall."

"Bye Lilly."

"Bye Miles."

I can't wait for tomorrow. I wonder what Nick has in store for me.


	3. 2 Months Later

**Just to tell you, I like skipping months and years, so don't be shocked to see a chapter that is like four months after the one before.**

**Chapter 3: 2 Months Later **

Nick's POV

Miley and I are going strong. I love her, and she loves me. We are so happy together. I'm gonna give her a surprise on her date tonight.

I'm gonna propose to her at our date tonight. I want her to be my wife. It's a risk I'm willing to take. If I don't take it, I'll never know if she wants to be my wife and she'll end up marrying someone else.

I bought her a twenty karat gold ring with a 1 karat diamond on it. It may have cost me $1,999, but Miley is worth it. I can't wait to show it to her. I would be very happy if she said yes.

Miley's POV

I want Nick to propose to me. I love him and he loves me. He said that our date tonight was gonna be special. I wonder what that means. Maybe he's gonna propose to me!

I'll wear my cutest dress so that it'll be even more special. Lilly was here to help me get ready. She told me to wear my cutest dress and leave my hair down and curl it just a bit, but not too much.

I wonder where Nick is gonna take me tonight.

Nick's POV

I'm right in front of Miley's house right now. I brought her a dozen roses and a box of chocolates. Hopes she likes them because in the box of chocolates is her ring.

I'm gonna try to get her to open the box during the date. I would be so happy if it works.

Miley's POV

"I'm coming!" I yelled. The doorbell just rang and I was running to the door because I knew it was Nick.

"Hey, beautiful. These are for you." Nick said while handing me a dozen roses and a box odf chocolate.

"Hi Nicky." I said.

"We're going to a place that might seem familiar to you, so I have to cover your eyes."

"Okay." I said. Boy, that rings a bell. Where did he do that before?

"Miley, before we stat eating our dinner, I want you to eat one of your chocolates first. They're really good."

"Okay," I said confused. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes, so on three, I'll take my hands off your eyes. One...two..THREE!" On three, Nick took his hands off my eyes and tears formed in them. We were by the sunset, at the beach with a picnic blanket in front of us just like our first date.

"Nick, it's so beautiful. Just like our first date." I said while opening the picnic basket.

"Miley, didn't I say to eat a chocolate first?" Nick said, making me stop opening the basket.

"Fine." I said. I opened the box and saw the ring. I look at Nick as he took the ring and knelt in front of me.

"Miley, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Nick, of course I will!" I screamed while jumping in his arms.

"YES!" Nick screamed as well.

--------------------

"Daddy, guess what?" I asked my dad after I came home from my date

"Miles what?" he said with little interest. You see, ever since I came back for college, he's been wanting me to move out, but I don't have the money.

"Nick proposed to me and we're gonna get married!" I yelled.

"I'm so happy for you bud!" he yelled "especially for the fact that you're gonna move out!"

"Daddy!" I yelled because I was mad at him.

"You know I'm only joking Miles." my dad said.

"Yeah, but the fact that you said that still hurt." I said. " I'm going up to my room, and don't expect me to get out any time soon."

**They're getting married!** **Yay! But in real life, I'm marring Nick, and we're having 3 kids.  
**


	4. Being Married

**MUST READ THIS TO GET THE REST OF THE STORY**

**Just to fill you in between the time that passed from the wedding to now, the Jonas Brothers broke up, so Nick now owns a chain of restaurants with Miley.  
**

**Chapter 4: Being Married **

Miley's POV

What's wrong with me!? Right now, I'm in bed. I feel sick. I just checked my temperature and I have a fever.

Yesterday, I tried to go for a walk, but I got tired when I walked out the door.

Sometimes, I feel pain in my legs and throw up. I really need to know whats wrong with me.

"Nicky-honey," I started "can you bring me to the doctor? I'm not feeling well and I need to know whats wrong with me."

"Okay baby. Let me just get dressed."

* * *

"Miles, it's time to go!" Nick called.

"I'm coming." Once I got to the door of the car, I felt tired.

"Miles, are you okay? You look pale." Nick said.

"No honey, I'm not. I fell sick, which is why I want to go to the doctor's."

* * *

When we got to the doctor's office, I felt sick again. I needed to throw up. What is wrong with me?!

"Dr. Smith," I said "I have fevers, I get tired easily, I feel pain in my legs, I throw up a lot, and I'm pale. What's wrong with me?"

"Well," he started "those are all the symptoms of cancer, but to make sure, you should go to the E.R. so they could run some tests on you." Once he said those were the symptoms of cancer, I started crying. I buried my face in Nick's chest, and he just rubbed his hand up and down my back to comfort me.

* * *

We got to the E.R. and thy brought me to an X-ray room. They had to X-ray me to check if I had a tumor.

"Mrs. Jonas, we are sorry to tell you that you have a tumor on your stomach. You have stomach cancer."

Right there and then, I had a mental breakdown. I couldn't believe it. I had cancer and wouldn't know when I would die.

* * *

When Nick and I came home, the first thing I did was call Lilly.

(Lilly is** bold** and Miley is normal)

**"Hello?"**

"L-lilly, it-t's me, M-miley."

**"Miley, what's wrong? You sound like your crying."**

"I-i h-have c-cancer."

**"What!? I'm coming over right now."**

I closed my phone and just laid on my bed and cried on my pillow until I heard the doorbell ring. I was too weak to get the door, so I let Nick get it. Lilly came up and we talked.

"What am I gonna do Lilly? Nick can't handle the business by himself."

"Miley, that's the problem with you. You only think of others, never yourself. Nick can handle the restaurants himself. I'll stay here to take care of you and you need to take chemotherapy. It's the only way. Don't worry. Everything is gonna be fine."

"Fine." Lilly stayed with me till Nick came back from a meeting he had to go to for the restaurants. She cleaned the room, took care of me, and made me lunch. I'm glad I have a friend like her.

* * *

"I'm home." Nick yelled as he came back from the meeting. "Thanks Lilly for taking care of Miley while I was gone."

"No problem Nick. Miley is my friend and I'll do anything to make sure she's okay. If you need me to take care of her again, just call me."

"Okay"

"Hi Nick."

"Hi Miles."

"Nick, what will I do? I know I I'm gonna take chemotherapy, but what if it doesn't work?"

"Don't worry Miles. Don't think about you dying think about what your gonna do next. Try to live every day and grasp the time you have now."

"Thanks honey. I'm glad I married you."

Next, Nick gave me a short peck on the lips and Because of that, I knew that I would be okay.


	5. Chemotherapy

**Chapter 5: Chemotherapy**

Miley's POV

I'm at the hospital because I need to take chemotherapy. I'm scared because I don't know what is gonna happen to me.

At least Lilly is here with me. Nick was here, but he had to leave because there was an emergency meeting at the office.

I'm worried for what will happen to the restaurants if I die. Most of the creations on the menu were invented by me. Did I say most, I mean all. The entire restaurant was my idea.

All Nick did was give me the money, handle the business stuff, and choose the locations for the restaurants.

"Mrs. Jonas, it's time for your chemotherapy. When it's over, you might throw up, so be prepared." said the nurse.

"Okay." I said.

* * *

When I got home, the first thing I did was run to the bathroom. The nurse was right. I did throw up.

I hate chemotherapy, but I have to take it. This is so hard. I want to live, but I want to die so badly.

I wish God would just take me away from all this sadness. It's too much to handle. I wish God's angel's would just come and take me away.

"Miley, what's wrong? You seem distant today." Lilly said.

"Lilly, this is so hard for me. Not just the cancer, but the things that might happen if I die. What's gonna happen to the business, Nick, and everyone else. It's too much to handle." I answered back. I started crying after that. I had a mental breakdown just like yesterday.

"Miley, don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine." Lilly said. Lilly is the best friend you could ever have. She'll always be there for you when you're sad.

"Thanks Lilly. I'm really glad I moved to California back when we were in Junior High because that's when we met. You're an awesome friend." I said with my face lighting up. My tears of sadness soon turned into tears of joy.

"Miley, I'm back!" Nick screamed as he came home.

"Hi Nick!" I said back.

"Since your back, Nick, I guess I'll leave. Bye!" Lilly said.

"Nick, I really think we need to talk." I said.

"Okay, about what?" Nick asked.

"Well, about you not being there for me when I need you like after I had my chemotherapy today. Right when I came home, I had another mental breakdown. I really need you to be with me instead of you relying on Lilly every time. What if the time comes when she can't take care of me and you aren't here? What if something happens?" I said.

"Miley, I get it. You need me to be with you, so I'll try as hard as I can." Nick said.

"Nick, I don't want you to try, I want you to promise and fulfill the promise." I said.

"Okay, but what about the business?" Nick asked.

"Can't you work at home?" I asked.

"Fine, anything for you." Nick answered while giving me a short and simple peck on the lips.

"Thanks, but can we hire a maid to do the cooking? The last time I tried your cooking, I got a stomach virus." I said making Nick laugh.

"Okay. I'll call one right now." Nick said while going to the phone. "What kind of food do you want?"

"I'll take some Chinese food." I answered back.

"Then I don't need to call a maid, I'll just call take out." Nick said.

"Then go, I'm hungry." I said.

"I'm going." He said.

* * *

DING DONG

"Chinese food is here." The delivery guy said with the funny Chinese accent.

"How much?" Nick asked.

"Fifteen dollars." Because of the funny Chinese accent, it sounded like fifty dollars.

"FIFTY DOLLARS FOR 2 LARGE BAGS OF FRIED CHICKEN!" Nick yelled.

"No no no. Fifteen dollars." The delivery guy said while showing Nick the receipt.

"Oh, fifteen dollars. I'm sorry for yelling." Nick said while taking the food.


	6. Authors Note

Peoples, I'm sorry to say this, but I don't fell like I'm getting enough reviews. I will delete this story unless I get at least 5 protests.

- 1Char101


	7. It's Gone!

**Chapter 6: It's Gone!?**

Miley's POV

I'm going to the doctor's office. I've been taking chemotherapy for six months now and I want to know if it worked.

"Miley, don't worry. Even if your cancer didn't go away, everything is gonna be fine," said my husband of 2 months now.

"I know, but what happens if I do die?" I asked.

"Would you stop asking what if? Everything is gonna be fine. Just trust me."

--

We're waiting at the waiting room. The moment of truth has just come because the nurse just came back with the results.

"Mrs. Jonas?" she asked.

"Yes?" I asked anxiously.

"I have good news because your cancer is gone!" she exclaimed.

"Ohmygod!! Nick, did you hear that, MY CANCER IS GONE!!" I screamed while jumping up and down.

"MILEY THAT'S GREAT! Now let's go celebrate with dinner."

"How 'bout some pasta and Vitolo's?"

"Okay."

--

"So Miles, what do you want. You can get anything 'cause it's your special day." Nick said when we got there.

"It's okay. I'll just get spaghetti a danish."

"No seriously. Get anything."

"It's okay. All I want is to be with you and know that I can spend the rest of my life with you knowing everything is gonna be okay."

"Fine if you won't give in, I'll order for you."

"I'm telling you. I'm fine."

"Waitress, I would like the veal and the creme brule."

"Sure, that's all you want?" the waitress asked.

"Make that two creme brules. My wife and I can share the veal."

"Okay." The waitress left and I was kinda mad.

"Honey, that's two exspensive." I said with feeling concerned about the price of everything.

"Like I said before don't worry. I'll take care of everything." Nick said while placing a small kiss on my forehead.

"Okay. I'll stop worrying."

"Good. Now just relax."

"Here's your veal and your creme brules will be here soon." the waitress said while placing the veal on the table. "Oh and before I forget. here's your water."

--

"Nick, tonight was wonderful,"

"Hey, did you tell Lilly and everybody else yet?"

"Oh snap! I forgot. I'll tell her right now."

"When we get home first, okay."

"Fine."

--

(Miley - normal; **Lilly -** **bold**)

"**Hello?"**

"Lills, it's Miley."

**"Miles, what's up?"**

"My cancer's gone!!"

**"You serious!"**

"Course I'm serious! Why would I joke about a topic like this!?"

**"Sorry. Did ya tell the others yet?"**

"No, but I'm gonna."

**"Then do it now! Everyone's gotta know."**

"'Kay. See ya tomorrow?"

**"See ya!"**

* * *

So. This was a short chapter. Sorry. I crammed this into 1 night 'cause it was the only chance I had. I was soooooo busy. I got 2 things to say th you guys.

1. You know the movie, Camp Rock? I want to see it but there's some things I have to say about it. I don't like Demi for a number of reason that I can't say 'cause they're kinda rude. Also, my cousin (not the one that has an acount here in fanfiction) is messed up. The only reason she wants to watch Camp Rock is to see Joe wet and shirtless. She's messed up.

2. Sooo, I'm having a sleepover for my birthday party. I **REALLY** need you opinion to decide what theme.

a. a spa night where my friends and I get makeovers, facials, manicures, and just pamper ourselves.

b. a chocolate party where there's candy pizza, chocolate pancakes, truffles, and we get to watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.

As you can see, I have a tough decision and a lot to say looking at the length of this authors note, so just review, review, and REVIEW!!


	8. A Check Up

**Chapter 6: A Check Up  
**

Miley's POV

"Miley, come on. We have to go."

"Nick, I don't want to know if my cancer came back. Let go of me!" I said as Nick was probably dragging me out of the house.

"The doctor said after 6 months you have to go back to the hospital to check if your cancer grew back."

"You can't make me go back there!"

"Miles, seriously. Don't you want to know if you're really gonna live?"

"Fine."

--

"Mrs. Jonas?" the nurse asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I have good and bad news for you. What do you want to hear first?" she answered back.

"The good news."

"Well, your pregnant."

"Really!? What's the bad news?"

"You won't be able to see the baby because you cancer came back and this time we can't stop it."

"Can you predict when I die?"

"The tumor is really big so we predict sometime around this week."

"What!?" Nick and I said at the same time.

"Okay," I said "I just have to go with that."

--

It's been a few days since I found out I got my cancer. I feel really weak today. I know today is the day when my soul is gonna rise up and fly. I don't wanna spend my last moments here in the house. I wanna go somewhere else.

"Honey." I said "can we go somewhere today?"

"Miles, are you okay? You look pale."

"I'm fine. Can we just go somewhere?"

"Sure, but where?"

"I want to go to a special place. I wanna go to the place where I started loving you. I want our love to come to a full circle."

"Where's that?"

"The place where we had our first date."

"Okay, but it'll take awhile."

"It's okay. I just wanna go there."

--

It's been two hours since we left the house. The sun is setting and I'm getting weaker by the second. It's time.

"Miles, we're here."

"It's even more beautiful than I remember."

"Come on. Let's sit on the sand."

Nick's POV

"Honey, if I die, what would you do?"

"I would cry and cry and never stop cause I would loose two loves. You and the baby." I answered. As I said that, Miley placed her head on my chest. We just stared at the sunset.

About 5 minutes later, I checked on Miley. She was sleeping.

"Why is Miley's hand cold?" I asked aloud as I held her hand. I checked her pulse. She didn't have one. At that moment, I had mixed emotions. Sadness for the loss of two lives I loved. Joy for the thought that she's in a better place. And anger for the thought that God didn't let her live longer.

I let my tears flow freely down my face as I carried her to the car and drove back to the house. When I got back to the house, everything felt different. The house felt lonely without Miley. I didn't have the energy to do anything so I just went to bed and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

That was a sad ending. I knew it would end like that though. I just feel sad for Nick. : ( My favorite quote in the entire story was "I wanna go to the place where I started loving you. I want our love to come to a full circle". That was the quote that I got from some TV show. It was the quote that inspired me to make this story. I was waiting to use that quote.


End file.
